School Blues
by Panny
Summary: Pan suffers in school while Trunks tries to cheer her up. [on hiatus]
1. Chapter 1

Pan shifted nervously at her desk. It was her first time in school and she had already gotten in trouble for getting in late. On top of that she wasn't doing too well in class either. She had barely passed her entrance exams, but because of her fathers position at the Satan City University she was put in an accelerated class anyway. She was stuck in her father's shadow, and was expected to be just like him. Well behaved, kind, smart. Perfect. 

Pan barely got through the first half of her day. She kept yelling out the few answers she knew. It wasn't her fault the teacher only called her name when she didn't know. Her classmates didn't help either. Nearly all of them were rude and obnoxious, and Pan had the temper of a Saiyan. It was only 20 minutes into her first class that she got into a fight. The worst part though was that she wasn't punished. Again her father's influence. Every teacher assumed she was just adjusting, for the daughter of the great Son Gohan couldn't be rude and misbehaved. Of course not

During lunch Pan stayed in the classroom while most of the student's went out to eat. A few other students did stay behind, for Pan. Three guy's her age came to where she sat. "Yes?" she asked, less than sincerely to the largest of the group. He was tall and built, and he wore a tank top to show off his cut body. The large guy smiled as his friend moved towards Pan. 

"Do you know who you're talking to brat? This is Singo, the strongest kid in the whole school."

"Not anymore" Pan muttered under her breath. "What was that?" asked Singo, with a voice to match his image, "I thought I heard a stupid ass comment. Y'know it's not a good idea to say stuff like that, if you wanna live to match your father that is" Pan stared at him with the sweetest smile she could manage. Then she ducked under her desk as he swung at her. Pan jumped out on the other side of her desk, and swung around behind Singo. 

"What I said was not anymore', you're not as tough as you look". With that said she punched him, as lightly as she could, and sent him reeling across the floor. Of course that was when the teacher came in. Again she was excused because of her father.

The final bell rang as Pan let out a relieved sigh. Not wanting to get in trouble again she stood and walked out slowly. When her parents asked about her day, she would simply tell them it was fine. She didn't need them bothering her about how important education was, or that without it she would be nothing. She was a fighter, not a scholar.

***************

Pan flew toward her home, but instead decided to take a detour, and stop off at Capsule Corporation. She walked in and headed to her best friend Bra's room. Bra was the lucky one. She was so rich and she didn't even have to go to school cause her brother ran Capsule. 

"Pan!" 

"Oh, hi Bra. I was looking for you." 

Bra walked over to her in her typical attire: a mini skirt and a tight shirt, with large hoop earrings. Pan had to admit she always felt a little strange when she saw Bra. Her clothes were a lot nicer and made Bra look more appealing. At least Pan's clothes were practical. 

"So what's up?" Bra asked as she walked to her room with Pan. "I just needed to relax, today was my first time y'know" Bra stared at her, and then began to jump up and down squealing. "Oh my god! Oh my god! I don't believe it! It's about time but, wow! So c'mon tell me, who with huh?". Pan sat there with a blank look on her face, trying to figure out what the hell Bra was going on about. Suddenly it hit her, making Pan blush as she yelled at her friend "Not that! Geez I'm only 17, I don't even have a boyfriend and I'm not like you I meant my first day of school." Bra stared at her friend with a face so cold it could match her fathers. 

"Not like me? Ha! Now I get it. Is that what you think of me Pan? Fine then, goodbye!" Bra stomped out leaving Pan behind.

Friends. They say real friends are the ones that fight all the time. If that was true Pan and Bra were the best of friends, so Pan wasn't too concerned when Bra had stormed out. However, she still needed a friend then, so she went to Trunks. Next to Bra, he was probably her best friend, despite the fact that she didn't see him often because of his job. Pan went to Trunks' room, but he wasn't there. She walked through the long halls of Capsule Corporation, checking in every room she could think of but she couldn't find anyone. Admitting defeat Pan left for home.

"So how was school today dear?"

"Fine"

"Did anything important happen?"

"No"

"And you didn't have any trouble?"

"I said it was fine mom. I'm going to my room now"

"Alright. Make sure you get all your homework done"

"I will."

Pan flopped down on her bed, staring at the ceiling for no particular reason. She had plenty of homework to do but she wanted out of school and doing homework didn't help with that. Pan turned over onto her stomach and began thumbing through a magazine without paying any attention to what was on the pages. Without realizing it she had fallen asleep, and awoken to another day of hell in the city.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Part of this story is in Pan's English class but since this is written in English I put Japanese instead. 

Pan fared better on her second day of school. Singo knew not to mess with her, and she was on her best behavior for the day. She didn't wan't to be there but she had to for her parents. The moment the bell rang Pan was out the door and on her way to Capsule. She and Bra were supposed to go out that night and Pan needed to find out when they were leaving.

When she walked in Pan found Bra talking her father in the main hall. Pan walked up calling Bra's name but the moment the blue haired girl saw her she turned and left, confusing her friend. The two fought all the time and they were never mad at each other the next day. Pan thought she should go after her friend but decided against it, thinking maybe there was something else bothering her.

"Ne, Vegeta? What's wrong with Bra?"

"Like hell if I know" 

"Oh, ok. Umm, do you know where Trunks is?" 

"Working" 

"Alright, I'll just call him later. Ja!'"

Pan flew straight home where both her parents awaited her arrival.

***************

"What is wrong with you?!" 

Pan had just walked in and her mother was already yelling at her. "N-nani Okaasan?" Pan thought her mother would scream at her again but Gohan stepped forward and spoke instead. "You're teacher called. He said your not working hard enough in class and that yesterday you were rude and unruly. How could you get into a fight on your first day? And why didn't you do your homework like your mother asked you?" 

"Gomen nassai Papa. I was really tired and I fell asleep, and I didn't start the fights". Videl shoved her husband aside to stare straight in her daughters face. "Did you say fights'? your teacher only mentioned one, just how many were you in?" 

"Uhjust the one! Honest!" 

"Out with it" Pan stood silent unsure of what to say as her mother towered menacingly over her. "Just two in class, and a few afterward..But I was good today!" Gohan took his daughters arm and walked to the stairs. "You're restricted to your room for one week, and the punishment will continue if your schoolwork doesn't improve, got it?" 

"Yes sir" Pan walked slowly up the steps, waiting for her father to feel bad for punishing his only daughter, but he didn't.

***************

Pan stormed into her room and walked straight to her phone. Atleast her parents had forgotten that. She quickly dialed Trunks' work number, and hoped he hadn't stepped out' like he tended to. After several rings someone picked up.

"Hello, Capsule Corporation"

"Hi Trunks! It's Pan"

"Oh hi, what's up?"

"Ummm, I wanted to ask you about Bra. Is she mad about something?"

"No, she seemed fine today. Why do you ask?"

"N-no reason. You aren't busy are you?"

"No more than usual. Is something wrong"

"No, I'm just kinda grounded now and wanted to talk to someone"

"Sure thing"

"Do you ever get grounded Trunks?"

"Are you kidding? I'm 30 years old."

"Right, I guess that would be stupid if your parents grounded you." Pan laughed at her foolish question.

"I do get punished though. Docked pay, having to fight my dad full force. That sort of thing." Pan couldn't help laughing again.

"Say Pan, how long are you punished?"

"Just a week, unless I do badly in school. Why do you ask?"

"How about this then. I'll try to help you in school and when you're off punishment I'll take you out to celebrate."

"Okay! We can go to that restaurant we all went to that time, and the mangager was upset, and they ran out of food and "

The two partial saiyans talked until 11:00 when Pan finally remembered her homework.

"Hey, I hate to be rude but I gotta go."

"No problem. Talk to you later"

"Goodnight Trunks"

"Night"

Pan hung up the phone and sat at her desk. She opened her English book and stared down at the pages, none of it making sense.

"Let's see, question one. Translate the following: Where are you going?' Hmm let's see. Where is doko, go is ikimasu, then just add the particles! Doko ni ikimasu ka?! Alright, now for the next one."

***************

"Pan?" Goten knocked on his neice's door, then quietly let himself in. He found her sleeping, her English book still on her desk. Glancing over the pages he noticed she only had one problem left. "Might as well do it for her. Where is the photo booth?' How easy!" Goten quickly wrote in the answer hentai heya wa doko desu ka.' Then left the room.

***************

Pan woke up, realizing she fell asleep without setting her alarm. She quickly shoved her books into her bag and flew top speed to her school. She jumped up to her seat just as the bell rang. 

Pan watched her teacher talking about Hiroshima until a note fell onto her desk with her name written on it. She glanced around the room but everyone seemed to be paying attention to the teacher. She quickly unfolded the note.

[I know all about you Miss Pan. I know about the fights you've fought, the people you've killed, and the truth about your grandfather. Unless you want these secrets revealed meet me outside by the front gate at lunch.]

Pan swallowed hard, then looked around the room once more. Finding nothing suspicious she resovled to meet the person and find out all they knew, even if she had to beat it out of them.

"Please pass up your homework assignments, now." Pan quickly pulled her homewok from her bag and passed it to the girl next to her. The bell rang and Pan bolted out the door to find out what was going on.

***************

Pan shifted from one foot to the other. Feeling someone behind her she spun around, but found no one. Sencing the presence once again she turned to an empty space. Her body began to tense as a million thoughts ran through her mind.

What if what they wrote was true. What if they're here right now, and they're just too fast for me to see. It could be another enemy. A stronger one. A-

Pan let out a scream she never knew she was capable of as a hand come down on her shoulder. She could hear riotous laughter behind her. When the laughing had subdued she heard a vaguely familiar voice. "Hello Miss Pan."

Pan turned sharply and found herself facing Trunks. "Y- you?" she stuttered. He smiled back at her, only making her angrier. She swung at Trunks, but he caught her fist in his palm easily. "Calm down Pan-chan." He said, releasing her hand. "I knew you wouldn't come outside if you didn't have good reason, so I threw the note in an open window. I didn't mean to scare you."

"Well you still did." 

"So, how long do you get for lunch?" Trunks asked. "An hour and a half. Why?" Trunks took Pan's arm and began walking away from the school. "What are you doing?" Pan shrieked, giggling. She tugged at her arm with little effort, not truly wanting to pull away from his grasp. Trunks continued walking silently, angering Pan in that he wouldn't play around with her so she pulled away and jumped ahead of him.

"Hey! What are you doing?" he yelled, as she stood staring at him gleefully. She smirked and tilted her head to the side. "Why I'm a high class saiyan. You don't expect me to just follow you, do you?"

"Are you suggesting you're even higher and more powerful than me?" he asked sarcastically. She smiled and rose into the air. "I'm not suggesting, I'm telling!" She laughed and flew off while Trunks stood on the ground. He smiled a little before chasing after her.

He caught her easily and the battle for authority began. Trunks quickly prooved his superiority, then proceeded to make Pan bow down before him. "Now then." He said as she stood up. "Do you realize I am the one of high class?"

"Yes sir." She answered with sarcasm. "Good, then come along young one, we have much to do." Pan scoffed and grabbed the back of Trunks shirt. "Fine then. Lead on oh great master. After all I have heard you do so love to lead in everything."

He turned to Pan who was grinning mischeiviously. "Just what are you insinuating?"

"Oh nothing at all, nothing at all." Trunks snickered then turned around and started walking. "Mess with me in an area like that and you'll get burned." Pan jumped up on his back from behind, her head next to his. "Oh what are you now huh?" she asked. "You sound like a kid in high school."

"Well I do have the young looks of one."

"Right, Mr. I'm-thirty-sumthin-and-I-hang-out-with-teenagers-because-I-wanna-look-cool-even-though-I'm-an-old-fart Briefs. You sure are something, I'm just not sure what."

Trunks shrugged Pan off his back and let her fall to the ground. "Whadya do that for?" she yelled. He scoffed and told her to get back to school, then flew off.

***************

"You're late Pan." The teacher stated as she hurriedly rushed into the room. She nodded and slammed into her seat. "Pan?" The teacher called. "I'm handing out the assignments now, but I'd like to talk to you about yours."

Pan rolled her eyes and angrily walked towards the teacher. When she sat down he placed her assignment on the desk. "I want you to read the last sentence for me."

Pan grabbed the sheet and quickly found what he wanted. "Where is the photo booth?" the teacher nodded. "Okay, without looking at the paper, what is your answer?"

"Umm Shashin heya wa doko desu ka?" The teacher nodded again. "That's good." He said. "It's obvious that you know that answer so why did you write Hentai heya wa doko desu ka?' Do you know what that says? It's PHOTO, not PORNO!" The whole class looked up at the teachers sudden outburst. A few girls began to giggle. "Gomen nassai, sensei. I was tired when I did this I guess I wasn't paying attention." The teacher sent Pan back to her seat, where she sat even harder and angrier that before.

"I hate this."


	3. Chapter 3

You're getting a tutor and that's final. Pan groaned, accepting her parents decision. Thanks to that slip up on her homework she was sure she didn't make, her parents were even angrier. She stalked up to her room, like she had the past two nights. Dropping lazily on her bed she reached for the phone, then remembered that she couldn't talk to Bra or Trunks now. She sighed and curled up on her side, hoping to get some rest before dinner time.

RING! RING!

Before she even had her eyes closed the phone rang and she quickly jumped up to answer it.

Hey Pan, it's me Trunks.

Oh, Trunks hi! I didn't think you'd want to talk to me, seeing how you just left me like that this afternoon. I'm sorry about what I said.

No, don't worry about it Pan. You didn't do anything wrong. I guess I've just been stressed lately and I took it out on you. I mean you were right, I'm thirty and I keep trying to act like a kid when I should be running a business. I appreciate you shoving that in my face, and I won't bother you anymore by hanging out with you.

it's no bother, really. I like spending time with you, and if it makes you feel better you really do look twenty or so.

Thanks Pan-chan. You're a good friend and I appreciate that. By the way, is Goten doing anything tonight?

I think he wanted to go somewhere with Paris but he doesn't know where.

Oh, hey then when you get the chance ask if he wants to go with her to the movies. I was gonna go and you could come.

Oh, you and me?

Yeah, and Bra and Marron.

Somethin wrong?

No, nothing. You wanna catch the late show?

I guess. Talk to Goten and come to my place whenever.

K. Bye.


	4. Chapter 4

As time went by things got better for Pan. School was no longer so much of a hassle and her friendship with Trunks, Bra and everyone else was secure.

Pan and Trunks sat in the livingroom of the Son household playing a fighting game. Although Trunks was far stronger than her in life, he was never able to beat her when it came to video games. She snickered as she delivered the final blow for her fourteenth straight victory. Trunks groaned and dropped his controller.

"Giving up already?" Pan asked playfully. He smiled and quickly grabbed the controller. "I'll still play my little Pan-chan, but this time I get to be Saikou." Pan nodded and hit start. While Trunks chose the chinese woman Pan had been using for the last three rounds, Pan took Minikui, the bulky red-haired man. As the game began she heard the phone ring and her father stand to answer it.

"Oh hello Mr. Chusha."

Pan's vision lost its focus on the t.v. as a knot quickly formed in her stomach. Trunks quickly beat her and let out a victorious cry before noticing Pans blank expression.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Pan brought her finger to her lips and continued listening to her fathers conversation.

"For this marking period? No-oo." "I see, well she should be." "Yes." "Oh she will. I'll make her do every-" "I don't care. She knows better and she will do them." "I'm sure it will but that will just have to be part of her punishment." "Yes, please do that." 

Gohan's voice seemed to get lower and she was unable to hear him for several minutes till he moved closer to the hallway.

"She should already be on probation." "Don't hesitate to." "I will talk to her." "No problem. Thank-" "Thank you for calling Mr. Chusha. Talk to you soon. Bye bye."

"Pan! Kitchen!" His voice demanded as soon as the phone was put back. Pan flinched and stood up. "You better go home." She whispered. Her voice sounded almost heartbroken. Trunks nodded and quickly left, but not without noticing Gohans dissapproving look for his daughter.

"I just finished talking to Mr. Chusha, so you know what this is about." Gohan stated as Pan sat down. "So what is this about?" he asked. Pan simply shook her head. She knew it was about her homework. She had done one of five in the last term, and was behind this term as well. Still she didn't want to take a chance on this being about something else. He had mentioned probation, and it was possible that that was what this was about.

"Are there that many things that you can't pick just one?" Gohan asked almost cynically. Pan shook her head and muttered a quick "no".

"So where's your report card?" he asked. Pan quickly replied with a practiced answer. "It's upstairs. I knew you'd get upset and I wanted to talk to my teachers first so I'd know about the grades before showing it to you."

"And did you talk to Mr. Chusha?"

"I didn't have to. He didn't give me a bad grade."

"Either way. You did only one of eleven homeworks in the first marking period, and you've done one of four so far in this one." Pan shook her head indignantly. Pan swallowed hard, refusing to cry like she so often did, especially when her father yelled at her like this. She wouldn't give him that satisfaction. She could stay strong now. She fought the tears till now and she would hold out.

"That's wrong." She said.

It was. They only had five homeworks in the first markng period, and she did them all. It wasn't till the second that she messed up. Gohan half smiled in disbelief. "Are there any other classes you're not doing homework in?"

"History."

"History? The class you're having all this trouble in? You can't even pass the test and you aren't doing the homework?"

Pan gritted her teeth as tears stang her eyes. She had been so strong till then!

"I know." She said, almost yelling. "That's why I'm failing and why I want to drop the course. I already talked to my grade advisor and she said it's fine."

"And when were you going to tell me this?" Gohan asked, his eyes widening. Pan felt like hitting him then, he could be such a moron. She had told him about it when he saw her last report card.

"I did tell you." She said as the first tear slipped down her cheek.

"I don't remember that. Why are you going to leave?"

Another tear rolled down Pans dry cheek. Her voice came almost whining. "There's no point. Unless I take the test at the end of the year I won't get advanced credit anyway. And I know I'm not going to pass so why make you pay $80 for me to take it just to get the special credit. I'll just get a history credit if I don't."

"So you're taking the class and just not the test?"

The urge to hit her father quickly returned. "NO. I'm going to take a regular history to get the regular credit."

"Do you have any homework to do now?" Gohan asked, quickly changing the subject. To be honest, he wasn't exactly sure what Pan was saying and didn't want to embarrass himself further.

"I just have to read a chapter."

"Go do that."

Pan got up and headed for her room. Her tears rushed out then and she was thankful that only two had escaped infront of her father.

She went into her room and flopped on her bed then picked up a magazine. If her father asked what happened in the chapter she would explain the events of a chapter she had already read. She was too frustrated to do homework now.


	5. Chapter 5

  
"Hmm let's see So when you put the hypertonic solution then okay, I get it. It goes where it has more room, right?"

"Right."

Trunks smiled as Pan wrote in the answer. He had been helping her with her homework ever since the 'incident'' with her father. It was pretty dull since he knew it all with ease, but if he didn't help he'd just have to listen to her complain about how hard it was. It was pretty depressing, being 30 and working on high school homework. To tell the truth he really should have been doing his own office work, but he was stuck.

Pan noticed Trunks' eyes shift towards his computer as she showed him the next problem. She smiled and walked over and turned on the screen. There were columns of numbers and company names scrolling several pages.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Trunks yelled, jumping up and pulling Pan from his desk. "Those are important documents. They're not for kids." Uh-oh. He though as he felt Pan's ki flare. It continued to rise are her breathing got heavy and erratic.

. . . . . .."I'm not a kid." .

That was it, no screaming, no crying, no kamehameha to the face. Nothing. Trunks let out a sigh of relief and let Pan sit at the computer.

"So what are you doing here?" she asked, grabbing the mouse and reading off some of the company names. "Well" Trunks explained, "first I have to organize all these companies, by name, type and gains and losses. Then I have to try to figure out which ones are still worth endorsing and which we should just scrap. It's a lot of hard work."

"No it isn't." Pan answered, beginning to type. "Hey hey!" Trunks yelled. "You're gonna ruin all my work!" In an instant Trunks was slamming against the wall of his office. He hadn't even seen her move. As he was running back over he saw a new window pop up on the screen and suddenly the whole page vanished, replaced by a small black screen of unreadable data. The screen continued scrolling as he reached her. "WHAT'D YOU DO?!" he screamed, pressing his head up to the screen in horror. "I've been working on that for days!"

Then the black screen disappeared, and a spread sheet popped up. "This is the alphabetized version, and I'm going to do the gains and losses ones next. Unfortunately you'll have to do the type by hand, but next time you start something like this, if you set the type in a column next to the names, I'll be able to set it to make a type list too." Pan smiled as Trunks looked at her in shock. "Wh- hu- how?"

"It's simple" Pan answered. "I just set each row as a separate frame. That way the lists are connected but I can run programs on either column to affect the others. All I had to do was alphebetize the first column and the others matched themselves up. For the gains and losses I just have to do the same thing on that column and run the same operation, then reverse it. It's really simple."

Trunks practically collapsed. He had been working on that for days and had only alphabetized about half of the companies. Now, with all that Pan had done, he could finish by the end of the week.

"Say" Pan said as she started organizing the list by number. "Since I'm doing this do you mind finishing up my homework?" Trunks nodded and both managed to do the others work in less than half the time it would have taken originally.

Several days later, Pan was sitting at home watching TV when the phone rang. A moment later her mother came in and told her Trunks was on the line. 

"Hey Trunks, what's up?" Pan greeted, walking outside with the phone.

"Well, my mother gave me another one of those lists, and I was kinda wondering if you'd organize it for me. It'd really be a big help."

"Perhaps." She answered with a devilish smile. "But you'll have to do something for me too."

"No problem, but I won't do your homework again, otherwise you'll never learn anything."

"Oh! You're no fair I'll just have to think something else up instead."

"So then you'll do it?"

"Yeah."

After she had finished doing Trunks' work, Pan announced her price. "You want me to go out with you?!" Trunks screamed. Pan got an exasperated look and stood up to make up for the height difference between them. "I just need you to go with me to one lousy dance, that's all."

"Still, Pan. I'm a respectable business president. I can't be seen dating a high school girl. It'll damage my reputation."

"Yeah, whatever." Pan scoffed. "Listen, I gotta get home. The dance is this Friday, so I'll come by around 6:00 okay?"

"What if I decide not to go?"

"You won't."

He didn't, just like Pan had said, he agreed to go along with her. At 6:00 exactly Pan showed up at Capsule Corporation wearing a simple black dress and her hair out. Trunks let her in and almost laughed when he saw her. "Well Pan's in a dress eh? At least my "date" for the evening won't make me look bad by that. Now if only you were, say ten years older. Then this might not be a total career suicide."

"Oh shut up." Pan smacked his arm and walked in. "Is Bra here?"

"No. She decided to go out with some friends tonight."

"Oh, okay. So you wanna go?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

At Orange Star High School, loud music came out of the gym. Pan walked in followed by Trunks and looked at everyone else there depressedly. She had been in the school for several months now but hadn't managed to make any true friends. Most of the people in the building were strangers to her since she took no part in extra-curricular activities. All the people she saw were in her homeroom and most of them had some sort of preoblem with her. There were only a few girls who talked to her at all, and all they did was smile in her direction.

Seeing Pan's melancholy look, Trunks squeezed her shoulders and moved towards where everyone else was dancing. She shook her head, then went to sit down. "What's wrong?" he asked, sitting next to her.

"It's nothing really. It's just that I don't know any of these people here so I feel kinda uncomfortable."

"Well, why'd you come then if you had no reason to?"

"It just that in class some kids were messing with me, asking me out as a joke so I blew them off. So some girl said I wouldn't dare show up at the dance since no guy in his right mind would go out with me. Then, you needed a favor and I thought of what she said so I figured I could use you to get back at them."

Trunks chuckled and leaned back. "Ah Pan-chan. I should have realized you were just using me for my good looks and charms."

"Oh please." Pan retorted.

"Come on Pan. If you wanted to get back at them, why not? Let's go out there and dance. Sitting back here isn't going to prove anything."

"I guess so."

Trunks helped Pan up and walked with her to the center of the gym to dance. She felt awkward at first, as if all eyes were on her, but when she realized the people around her were more concerned with themselves than her she felt more comfortable. During the second song she noticed the girl from her class staring in her direction with some others. She smirked at them, and continued dancing with a genuine smile on her face.

By the end of the evening, Pan was happier than she'd ever been in school. She heard someone make a comment about her as they were leaving, but Trunks convinced her to ignore it. Outside the speaker of the comment came out, accompanied by some others. It was Singo, who'd continued to give her problems since the first day of school.

"Well, the little brat got herself a man. Yo punk! How much is the brat payin ya?"

Trunks put his arm around Pan's shoulders and smiled. "Not a dime. Hell, I should be paying her for this."

Singo smirked and nodded. "Right, I should have figured you were just some wimp. The brat and the wimp couldn't get dates so they went with each other. Isn't that sweet guys?" There were some sarcastic awww's and agreements from the people behind him.

"You're right." Trunks smirked. "I haven't had a good date in years, so Pan showed me a good time. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to return the favor. Trunks shoved his hand in his pocket and pulled out several capsules. "Now which one is is?" he muttered, knowing full well which it was he wanted. "I think it might be" He threw the capsule, and a red sports car appeared.

"Not bad." Singo replied, then threw his own capsule, revealing his own car. "You got a nice car man, but it's old. This one here is the latest model."

"Oh." Trunks said with some surprise. "This? This is the wrong car. He went through three more high priced cars before revealing CC's latest motorcycle. He got on with Pan, then waved at Singo who stood open-mouthed.

Driving down the road, Pan leaned forward in the wind. "You didn't have to do that you know."

"Yeah, but I wanted to."


	6. Chapter 6

Pan shifted on the dirt ground, staring up into the heavens. Behind her she heard the clinking of Trunks finger against his juice can. "You know, you should get home." He told her. She shrugged. "It's almost midnight." She shrugged again. "You're father's gonna be pissed." She shrugged again and sighed.

"Can't you just sit there and be quiet?" she asked. "So what if it's late? I don't have any school tomorrow so why worry?"

"Fine." Trunks let out an exasperated sigh and walked up to sit next to Pan. "I just don't see what good it does to just sit in the dirt like this. We could at least go to a beach or something instead of this decrepit field." She shrugged again and smiled at him. "I suppose we could, if that's what you want. Come on." The girl grabbed his hand and stood, pulling him up. Before he could question her she started running down the dirt road they had stopped on.

"Wait up!" he yelled, chasing after her. "Where are you going?!"

In a matter of minute he could hear the sound of water, waves crashing into the shore. Running faster he reached the hill Pan had ran down and found himself looking over a large stretch of water. "Amazing." He muttered. "I had no idea the water reached so far inland."

"There's a large inlet about a mile out." She yelled up to him. "It lets just enough water in to make this just like a regular ocean beach." He nodded and started down the slope, then followed her to the waters edge where she slipped off her shoes.

"What are you doing?" he asked. "What does it look like. You said you wanted to go swimming right?" Much to his dismay she headed into the dark water. "Pan! What are you doing? You'll ruin your clothes." She laughed and fell backwards, soaking herself.

"So what? It's just water, so what does it matter. Besides it's not like I'm gonna be wearing this again so who cares if it gets ruined."

Trunks chuckled and started to take off his jacket, then emptied his pockets. While Pan was wading to deeper water he rushed to catch up to her. When he had reached her he pulled her back so that he could pass her. Angered she jumped up to push him under. He came back spitting water in her direction, making her shriek. "What'd ya do that for?" she screamed, pulling away. "I could ask the same of you." He retorted. "Maybe I should do it again." He went under water and came back spraying again. She yelled and started swimming away. He laughed and chased after her.

"Don't tell me you think you can get away from he." He taunted chasing after her. She went under water so that she could move faster but he caught up quickly. Grabbing her waist he yanked both of them from the water and spun her around. "See? You can't get away from me."

She laughed and kicked in the water and he span her around. When he stopped and she slid back down they found each other very close. They stopped moving and stared at each other, dripping wet and basking in the moonlight. Timidly they moved towards each other until their lips met and locked. When they both pulled back they continued to stare and smile until Trunk spoke.

"We should, probably get back now." He said, almost afraid to suggest leaving. She nodded shakily. "Yeah, yeah we probably should." They both waded out of the water and walked to the top of the hill where it was fit to drive. Trunks released a car and they both stepped in. They sat uncomfortable in their wet clothes and even more uncomfortably in the silence between them.

When they had arrived at Pan's house she got out wordlessly, then turned and smiled. "Thanks for the ride." She whispered. He nodded, wondering if that was all she would say. She stayed leaning against the cars open window for another moment, then stood and walked into her house. Trunks sighed and leaned back, waiting until the light went on in her room before driving off.

Inside, Pan grabbed a towel from the bathroom, then went to her room to remove her wet clothes and dry off. Once dry she pulled on a pair of pale green pajama's and ran a comb through her hair.

Standing by her window she looked out at the full moon in the sky, captivated by it's glow and remembering the soft light it had cast over the water and the man who had shared that almost magical moment with her. Her fingers lifted to her lips involuntarily and she closed her eyes in regret. That had been a moment of genuine peace and happiness, but all that followed had been filled with confusion and fear.

He hadn't spoken a word to her in the car, and when she had turned back She cursed herself for her fear. She could have said something then and there, apologized, or questioned him, but instead she backed out; and he had as well. He just stared at her dumbfounded while she waited nervously for one of them to open their mouths.

"Pan! Phone."

She slid off the bed headed downstairs. "I'm coming Mom!" she called, walking lightly on the steps. When she got to the both she picked up the phone in the hall. "I got it!" she called, then waited to hear the click of the phone before speaking.

"Hello?"

"Hi Pan, it's me Trunks."

"Oh hi." She felt her face heat. "W-what's up?"

"Uh. I know you don't have school tomorrow so I thought you want to go back to the beach?"

She found herself smiling for a reason unknown to her. "Yeah." She answered, all worry relieved. "That'd be great. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Sure." He answered. She could here the relief in his voice as well. Saying her goodnights, she hung up the phone and returned to her room.

She closed her window and walked over to her bed then flopped down across it. Not yet tired but still feeling some desire to lay against the soft surface. She rolled over onto her side and curled up, staring at her reflection in the mirror of her dresser. She smiled then at the girl she saw. Simple black hair splayed out from the weight of water, simple face with a gentle smile, simple girl. That word; simple, had always bothered her when I was used to describe her, but in this instant it seemed picture perfect. And she was certain that tomorrow she would feel the same as well.


End file.
